


Консультирующая фея

by Crazycoyote (consultingfairy)



Category: Cinderella (Fairy Tale), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fantasy, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25189180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consultingfairy/pseuds/Crazycoyote
Summary: Золушка не попала на бал. Однако вместо крестной феи к ней неожиданно приходит кое-кто другой.





	Консультирующая фея

**Author's Note:**

> Это сказочное АУ. Безо всякой претензии на серьезность :)  
> В тексте использована парочка прямых цитат из Шарля Перро.
> 
> И еще одно фестовое исполнение, тоже второе в заявке. Endless 103. "Шерлок становится феей".
> 
> Автору было очень весело и позитивно, когда он это писал. Надеюсь, читателям будет тоже. Написано в качестве ответного подарка Amnezyna (и ей же посвящается) на [вот это прекрасное](https://amnezyna.diary.ru/p176046434.htm).
> 
> Выложено 7 января 2013.

Мачеха и сестры уехали на бал. Золушка долго смотрела им вслед, а когда их карета исчезла за поворотом, она закрыла лицо руками и горько заплакала.

\- Привет! – вдруг раздался рядом детский голос. Золушка аж подпрыгнула от неожиданности. У нее за спиной, откуда ни возьмись, появился мальчишка, по виду – лет восьми-девяти. Одет он был странно: помимо штанов, в одну нелепого вида полосатую сорочку, перехваченную слишком большим для него ремнем, похоже, отцовским. На голове у него красовалась шляпа-треуголка, из-под которой выбивались изрядно растрепанные темные кудри. Помимо всего прочего, он сжимал в руке удивительного вида жезл, филигранный, украшенный драгоценными камнями. Очень тонкая ювелирная работа. И очень дорогая.

\- Ты кто? – удивленно спросила Золушка.

\- Я… эээ… - мальчишка задумчиво почесал жезлом затылок, от чего треуголка съехала на лоб, практически закрыв ему обзор. Он водворил ее в прежнее положение залихватским щелчком и, уверенно уставившись на Золушку своими голубыми глазами, бодро отрапортовал: - Консультирующая фея! Единственная в мире!

\- И что это значит?

\- Пока еще не знаю. Это такая работа, я сам ее придумал. Только что, – чудной гость плюхнулся на скамейку под яблоней, стоящую возле подъездной дорожки, положил жезл рядом с собой и начал болтать ногами, с интересом оглядывая все вокруг. – А как тебя зовут?

\- Золушка.

\- Это не имя, а прозвище.

\- Откуда ты знаешь?!

«Консультирующая фея», издав протяжный вздох, воздевает глаза к треуголке:

\- Девчонки – такие глупые! Это очевидно. У тебя же весь подол в золе, – Золушка заливается краской и неловко теребит фартук. – Некоторые пятна совсем новые, а другие – очень старые. Следовательно, ты имеешь дело с золой постоянно, уже долгое время. Отсюда – вполне логичный вывод, что твое «как бы имя», которое звучит так необычно, – не имя, а прозвище, связанное с золой, – мальчишка тараторит, как сорока, так что Золушка едва поспевает за ходом его мысли. – Расположение пятен указывает на то, что ты просто регулярно сидишь на чем-то, перепачканном в золе…

\- Ящик. Ящик для золы возле камина, – Золушка едва сдерживает слезы.

\- Да. Точно. Ящик для золы, – он встает на скамейку ногами, подпрыгивает и срывает с ветки розовое яблоко. Откусывает большой кусок и, активно жуя, продолжает. – Фто мофет покафаться дофольно фтранным, так это тот факт, фто твой внешний вид совершенно не соответствует твоему поведению. Платье старое, много раз заштопанное, судя по состоянию рук и ногтей, ты много занимаешься физическим трудом. Спишь… На куче соломы. Можно было бы предположить, что ты прислуга в этом доме, но на прислугу ты совсем не похожа. Родилась и выросла в состоятельной семье, это точно, – мальчик сощуривается и окивает ее с ног до головы придирчивым взглядом. – У тебя умерла мама несколько лет назад. Но отец нашел другую жену. Ты ей не нравишься. Потому что у нее есть своя собственная дочь. Нет, две дочери. Им ты не нравишься тоже. Твой отец – владелец этого дома. Ты не прислуга, но его новая жена заставляет тебя работать и ходить в этих лохмотьях.

Золушка, всхлипнув, садится на скамейку рядом с ним и утирает глаза фартуком. Она всерьез пытается не разрыдаться, но ничего не получается – и слезы начинают течь градом, едкие и противные, как будто она режет лук. Назойливый обладатель треуголки хмурится и ерзает на скамейке, откладывает в сторону недоеденное яблоко.

\- Кхм… Это. Слушай. Ну чего ты опять ревешь? Девчонки – такие плаксы! Хочешь яблоко?

\- Ни-ни-ничего я не хочууу… Отстааань…

Лицо мальчишки выражает полное недоумение.

\- Когда вырасту – ни за что не женюсь! – он отворачивается от Золушки и начинает рассматривать птиц, порхающих по саду. Через какое-то время ей удается, наконец, успокоиться. И тут же становится стыдно за то, что она ответила так резко. Он, конечно, ужасно надоедливый и несносный. Но, кажется, ничего дурного не хотел. Золушка аккуратно трогает его за плечо:

\- Извини.

\- А? Что? – мальчишка растерянно вертит головой, внезапно отвлеченный от своих размышлений – и его взгляд падает на лежащий на скамейке жезл. – О! Я же фея! Я могу исполнять желания. Если я исполню твое желание – обещаешь больше не реветь?

Сердце у нее в груди тут же начинает бешено колотиться.

\- А… ты правда можешь?

«Фея» самодовольно ухмыляется, сдвигая треуголку набекрень:

\- Ха! Конечно, могу! Давай уже, загадывай! Чего ты там желаешь?

Золушка набирает в грудь побольше воздуха и выпаливает:

\- Я хочу поехать на бал!

\- Баааал? – в голосе мальчика, кажется, сквозит некоторое разочарование, но она его не замечает:

\- Да, да! Королевский бал! Там будут… Все! Дамы в красивых платьях, кавалеры в нарядных костюмах. И музыка! И все будут танцевать!

\- По-моему, бал – это ужасная скукотища, – безапелляционно заявляет ее собеседник. Золушка смотрит на него удивленно:

\- С чего ты взял?

\- Ну, знаешь, я думаю, это будет похоже на «торжественные ужины» у нас дома. Только с танцами. Куча глупых взрослых, которые едят и болтают всякую ерунду. И выпендриваются друг перед другом. И нельзя говорить, что думаешь. И вообще ничего нельзя. Майкрофт все время следит, чтобы я ни за что не мог заняться чем-нибудь действительно интересным…

\- Майкрофт?

\- Угум. Мой старший брат. Он зануда. Тебе точно нужно на бал? Давай лучше сделаем тебя королевой пиратов! – мальчишка довольно улыбается и зажмуривается. – Будешь разыскивать сокровища затерянных галеонов, не подчиняться ничьей воле, кроме своей собственной, и карибский ветер будет трепать твои волосы, когда ты стоишь на носу кораб…

\- Шерлок! – еще один новый голос, опять раздавшийся совершенно неожиданно. Но на сей раз он, кажется, ей знаком. На подъездной дорожке стоит красивая женщина средних лет, по всему видно, чем-то крайне недовольная. Так непривычно видеть суровое выражение на этом, обычно добром и мягком, лице и во взгляде светлых глаз!

\- Здравствуйте, крестная! – Золушка делает изящный реверанс.

\- Здравствуй, милая, – лицо женщины всего на мгновение озаряется улыбкой, затем она снова поворачивается к мальчишке с самым грозным видом. – Шерлок! – маленькая кучерявая «фея» выглядит изрядно раздосадованной и, похоже, слегка напуганной.

\- Крестная, вы с ним знакомы?

\- Ох, конечно же, я с ним знакома! Это мой младший сын. Шерлок, сколько раз я говорила тебе, чтобы ты не входил без спроса ко мне в комнату? И, тем более, не рылся в комоде!

\- Нууу мааам… Я всего лишь искал клад Черной Бороды. И я совершенно не виноват, что карта сокровищ привела меня к твоему комоду!

\- Шерлок, будь так добр, в следующий раз используй в качестве сокровищ Черной Бороды что-нибудь менее опасное, чем моя волшебная палочка. Ты хоть понимаешь, насколько плохо это могло закончиться?

\- Нууу мааам…

\- Так, все, хватит! Не объяснишь мне, зачем ты опять спрятался от Майкрофта?

\- Майкрофт – скучный. И не хочет со мной играть. Мне что, надо все время торчать рядом с ним, пока он читает свои книжки?

\- Тебе – хорошо бы предупреждать брата, куда ты собрался, чтобы он не разыскивал тебя в панике по всему дому и прилежащей территории. И это мы тоже обсуждали неоднократно. 

\- Нууу…

\- Шерлок! Сейчас ты немедленно отправляешься домой. И сидишь в своей комнате вплоть до моего возвращения. Вернусь – поговорим. И это будет не слишком приятный для вас разговор, молодой человек. 

Шерлок печально вздыхает, уставившись на носки своих ботинок.

\- Хорошо, мам.

\- Вот и замечательно. И не вздумай ругаться с Майкрофтом, ты меня понял? – фея-крестная берет свою волшебную палочку со скамейки, взмахивает ей в воздухе – и мальчишка тут же исчезает. Золушка, уже совершенно не понимая, что происходит, только изумленно хлопает глазами. Миссис Холмс одаривает ее широкой ободряющей улыбкой. – А теперь, дорогая, нам надо поторопиться, если ты не хочешь опоздать на бал. Сбегай-ка на огород и принеси мне оттуда большую тыкву.


End file.
